The Ultimate Sacrifice
by stupidcoffee
Summary: A long-forgotten curse that was given to Ginny in her first year will make her lose the ultimate sacrifice- her innocence. CHAPTER 5 UP!!!
1. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
Chapter One: Remembering the Curse  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny Weasly walked down the corridor to her next potions class. It was the last week of school for her fourth year in Hogwarts. She was glad that the summer was on its way. She hurried, walking fast, hoping to God that she wasn't late. She was much of a loner. She had a few friends and liked to keep it that way. She always said that quality was better than quantity. One of the prettiest girls in her year, though she was shy of it and covered her body as much as possible with her second-hand robes, she was noticed by the boys in school. Virginal as they come, but proud of it none-the-less. She wanted to keep her virginity to only the one she would marry. Though not by the one she wanted. Her life-long crush was more than just a crush now. She truly believed that she was in love with him.   
  
She slid into the door discretely, hoping to not cause attention to the already-working students, and found her seat next to a pretty Ravenclaw girl. She was advanced in potions and was moved up to take it with the fifth years. Looking around the room, she spotted Harry. She almost smiled, but then she caught who he was sitting by...Cho Chang. 'Of course,' she thought. He hadn't seen Ginny walk in and was too engulfed in looking into Cho's eyes. Ginny felt the familiar twinge of jealousy pull at her stomache as it did often. The way he looked at her...like she was the only reason for living. 'If only...' she thought and sighed inwardly shakily.   
  
  
  
Soon enough the bell sounded, and she got up and shuffled out with the rest of the class. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through her body. She gasped and trembled slightly.   
  
"Ginny...are you okay?" a voice asked from behind her. Ginny turned around to see Harry with a concerned look on his face.   
  
"Yeah...yeah, Harry...I'm fine," she said and kept walking. She headed back to the common room, wondering where that pain had come from. She felt like there was a splinter in her mind...like she was supposed to remember something. She didn't sit in the common room, but instead, went into her room and lay on her bed. She thought about it for a minute with her eyes closed. Then her eyes flew open and she bolted up straight, her heart racing....she remembered.  
  
In her first year she remembered going on and on about Harry to Tom in his diary, and Tom started to get insanely jealous because only too late he confessed his love to her before cursing her with a spell that was unknown to her. He told her that if he couldn't have her- no one could. The curse branded her with a scar between her breasts and he told her that as time went by, the scar would fade...and so would her memory of it. Within five years if she didn't go back to him, she would die.   
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the incident. 'I'm going to die...I'm going to die...' she thought.   
  
The week went by slowly for Ginny as she stayed in a more isolated state than ever. She used to talk to her brother about everything, but she didn't know how to tell him this. She did notice Harry eyeing her more than usual. He also seemed less attatched to Cho. Ginny hardly cared anymore. Soon her and her brothers were on the Hogwarts Express home. She walked down the narrow hall of the train looking for an empty compartment. She had been invited to sit with her brother and Hermione, of course, but where Harry was, she didn't know. She finally found one near the back of the train. She sat down and brought her knees to her chest, looking out at the quickly moving trees through the window.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door knob turn and she looked up to see that it was Harry standing there.   
  
  
  
"Hey...Do you think I could sit with you?" he asked. Ginny shyly nodded. He sat across from her. Occasionally she glanced his way, until their eyes met and locked. She could almost see into his soul. His eyes were the window to his emotions. She saw slight sorrow there, curiosity, but still had his innocence...yes...still untouched.   
  
A few minutes of silence passed. "What's been going on, Ginny?"   
  
Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Just with the way you've been lately. You don't talk to anyone anymore. I mean...I know there are some things you can't talk about with Ron, but you know you can tell me anything..."  
  
"I don't know Harry...I don't even know anymore..." she trailed off.  
  
"What don't you know?" he asked gently.  
  
"I don't know what's happening to me...to anything," she tried to fight back the tears.   
  
"Tell me. Just tell me,"  
  
"Harry, I don't even know where to start..." she began.  
  
"From the beginning."   
  
She went into the full detail of everything she remembered about the curse, only leaving out the obsessive details of how many times she'd told Tom about how much she liked Harry.   
  
"God, Ginny...I wonder what it could be," he said curiously, "We'll have to find out, though. There's a record of every spell that's been invented..." he secretly decided to himself to write Dumbledore as soon as he got to their house. "I'll try and look it up when we get to your house," he lied. Ginny almost choked.  
  
"My house?" she asked, trying to sound non-chalaunt about it.   
  
"Yeah...I'm staying the summer. With Voldemort still in power, it'll be a lot easier to get to headquarters and back without the Dursleys getting in the way." he told her. She gave a weak smile as the train pulled up on platform nine and three-quarters.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!!! Okay...that's enough of that. Sorry for the spelling errors... my spell check isn't working for some reason. Tell me what you think!!! 


	2. Curiosity

Chapter 2: Curiosity  
  
~*~  
  
As the students unloaded from the train, Ginny couldn't help think about what this summer was going to be like. Would she never leave her room? Would she be the third wheel to Ron and Harry? Would it be as bad as last summer? All these thoughts flew through her head as she spotted her mother and father waving to get her attention. She was greeted by huge hugs from both of them. As everyone was greeted by the two Weasleys, she kept noticing Harry looking at her. He was studying her as if she was a thesis for a potions essay. It was making her uncomfortable.   
  
They were all soon at the Burrow eating dinner. Ginny ate little, for she wasn't in much of an appetite. She kept thinking about how stupid she was for crying to Harry about her problem. She didn't want his pity...she didn't need it. Who knew how many days she had left, anyway? She was constantly on edge, thinking she would just fall dead any second. The family talked about the events of last year very scarcely, and when it was brought up, very gingerly. Ginny felt almost selfish for indulging in her own problems, when Harry had just lost his godfather.  
  
When everyone was ready for bed, and she lay in her worn bed staring at the ceiling. The only light that shown were thin slivers of moonlight and the occasional glistening star through the window. She couldn't help but let a tear fall...every night she was in a dillemma, not knowing if she would wake up the next morning.   
  
She woke up with a gasp from a nightmare. She looked around the room. Still dark. No noise. Everyone must still be sleeping. She tried to catch the trail of the dream that had woken her up so abruptly. All she could remember was that it had something to do with Tom. She decided not to sleep the rest of the night. When she heard the birds chirp and saw the thin but visible orange line on the horizon, she knew it was daybreak. She got up and went down stairs to find Harry sitting on the couch reading a letter. He hadn't noticed her yet. After reading it, he had a contemplating look on his face. She wondered who the letter was from and what it said.   
  
"I couldn't do that to her," he whispered to himself and put his face in his hands. Ginny was more than curious now. Was he talking about her? What couldn't he do? She almost ran and grabbed the letter out of his hands, but contained herself and retreated to her room.   
  
She couldn't deal with it. What couldn't he do? She had not the heart to ask him, for maybe he'd think that she was spying on him. It really wasn't any of her business, she had to remind herself. But still her curiosity drove her mad.   
  
When she heard the familiar rustling and talking downstairs, she decided to get up. She was hungry this morning considering the very small portion of food that she had eaten the night before. Harry was the first to notice her. He eyed her with that uncomforting stare. She shot a curious look back at him. He smiled and motioned her to sit with him. She did just that and helped herself to the toast stacked on the table.  
  
"Feeling any better?" he asked.   
  
  
  
"Not much," she told him.  
  
"I think I might know what spell you're under," he whispered, "But I don't want to tell you until I know more. In the meantime, it would be a really good idea for you to tell your mother and father what's going on."   
  
Ginny nodded. She knew she should. So she decided to that night. After breakfast, her and Harry went walking to discuss everything that's been going on.   
  
"So what's been going on with you? You haven't been exactly the most social butterfly for the past week," she asked him as they walked through the huge garden that the Weasley's owned.   
  
"Oh, yeah..." he started,"Well, me and Cho broke up," he told her. Ginny suddenly felt bad for being so excited.   
  
"Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, that's no fun. You want to talk about it?" she gave him a sypathetic look.  
  
  
  
He picked up a rock and skipped it across the pond. "There's really not much to say about it. We just kind of grew apart. Besides, I couldn't deal with another rampage of hers going on and on about how I killed Cedric." he looked at the ground. Ginny gasped at that statement.   
  
  
  
"Harry, that's horrible of her. You know you didn't kill him. That wasn't your fault," she stated softly and looked away.   
  
"Yeah, well...you know, whatever. I don't even know why I wanted her so bad in the first place. She's just not what I want anymore," he told her.   
  
Ginny supressed the fighting urge to ask him what he did want. They walked in silence for a while until they headed back to the house. Darkness fell almost too soon as Ginny tried to psych herself up to tell her parents what was going on. That night, she went and found her mother and father in the living room and pulled them aside. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Mom...Dad. There's something that's going on that I think you should know about..." she began but was cut off by her mother's loud sobs. Ginny stared at her mother in awe.  
  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?" she blurted. Mr. Weasley tried to comfort her.   
  
Ginny gave them an unbelieving look. "No, Mum...I'm not pregnant," she said exasperatedly.   
  
"Oh," Mrs. Weasley was suddenly embarassed at her actions and tried to regain her composure."Are you having sex with someone, Ginny...is that what it's about?" Ginny gave a frusterated and embarassed sigh.   
  
"No, Mum, stop," she told them, "Just listen." Ginny told them about everything she remembered of what Tom had told her. After she had finished a haunting silence filled the room. Mr. Weasley look very worried and Molly was just a wreck. After the aftermath hit, and the denial, and self-blaming ceased, Ginny slowly trudged up the stairs.   
  
She had a long day, and just wanted to sleep as she fantasized about her bed and soft pillows. But to her surprise, she opened the door to find Harry sitting on her bed.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!! LOVE YA'LL!!! 


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3:  
  
~*~  
  
It was still mostly dark in her room except for the moonlight showing through the window. Harry had his head in his hands. Ginny just stood there, she didn't know what to say. She finally found words.  
  
"Harry," she gasped, "What are you doing in here?" she asked him.   
  
"Ginny...I know something. I've found something out..." he trailed off.   
  
"What? What did you find out? Harry- tell me!" she said with a tortured urgency.   
  
"I can't, Ginny. Not now. This is driving me crazy...you don't understand..." he got up and walked to her.   
  
Ginny was speechless. She wanted to curse him, and scream and cry. She was so sick of this...all these secrets, and her curiosity was driving her mad, to boot.   
  
"If all goes smoothly, I should explain everything to you tomorrow. Just...don't sleep tonight, okay?" he told her.  
  
"What do you mean, don't sleep?" she asked, she was starting to become hysterical.   
  
Harry hushed her. "Just try to stay awake the best you can."  
  
"Why?" she asked. He just shook his head and tried to walk out, but Ginny stopped him abruptly. "Tell me," she told him through clenched teeth.   
  
Harry sighed. "Okay...Dumbledore and I have been exchanging letters of what could be wrong with you. He says that Tom could most likely attack you in your dreams...just trust me...you have to trust me, Ginny," he gave her one final concerned look, and left. Ginny just stood there gapping at his retreating figure. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she shut the door and slid to the ground and cried. She was so scared.   
  
That night, she didn't dare close her eyes. She didn't know how to keep herself awake, either. She walked around her room, read passages out of old spellbooks, even tried to play wizard's chess with herself.   
  
Soon, she found herself wandering around the house in spite of complete bordome. She then spotted Harry sleeping on the couch in the living room. She walked over to his slumbering form. She sat next to him. Before she could stop herself, her hand reached out and moved his unruly black hair from his face. She lightly touched his scar. He stirred and her hand retreated as if it was burned. His eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Ginny?" he asked groggily, "Is that you?" he reached for his glasses and put them on. "Good, your awake," he yawned.   
  
She smiled. "Yeah, well...I figured that if I couldn't sleep neither could you."   
  
He smiled at that statement. "You're evil," he told her. They stayed up for the rest of the night just talking about anything and everything. Mostly school and classes. When they heard Mrs. Weasley coming downstairs, Ginny quickly retreated back to her room, not wanting to give her the wrong idea. A few minutes later, she went into the kitchen and helped herself to some bacon and eggs. Mrs. Weasley's eyes welled up in tears every time she looked at her daughter. This made Ginny feel horrible.   
  
She played Ron at wizard's chess later that afternoon, and surprisingly beat him. He was just as shocked as she was. He was always said to be the 'master' in the family. She watched her brothers play quiddich against each other when it got a little cooler out. She didn't even notice that Harry had gone inside.   
  
Harry jogged back to the Burrow with a freshly written letter from Dumbledore in his hand which stated what he didn't want to hear. He had to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He slid through the door. Mr. Weasley was the first he saw.   
  
"Mr. Weasley...I need...I need to talk to you," he panted. Mr. Weasley looked concerned.   
  
"Yes, Harry?" he asked. They went into the living room and sat down.   
  
"I've been writing Dumbledore about Ginny's...um...situation, and he...well...this letter really says it all," he told him and handed him the letter.   
  
Mr. Weasley read it:  
  
Harry,  
  
Ginny has been put under a very rare curse. It's so rare, that it doesn't even have a name, but is casually called the Curse of Jealousy. My best guess would be that Tom went mad with jealousy when Ginny wouldn't give herself to him, and cursed her. It is one of the less known Unforgivibles. The counter-curse was even more tricky to find. What I'm about to tell you clarifies my theory in my previous letters. And like I said before, Harry, I do not encourage this in the least in different circumstances. The only way to lift the curse is for Ginny to give up her most precious gift to the one she truly loves. As you may have guessed, yes, I'm talking about her virginity. This must happen soon as possible. Time is running out. Like I said- I do not like this idea, but it is either this or she dies. I have looked continuously for other options, but since this curse is so rare and never thought it to be used, there had only been one counter-curse thought up to reverse it. You must inform her parents immediatly of these findings. I wish you the best of luck in this case, Harry.   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
"Oh, God," he stated and put his head in his hands. They sat in silence for a while, for neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Harry broke the silence.   
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked gingerly, "Do you have any idea of who she loves?"   
  
"The only person she's ever loved..." he took a deep breath, "was you, Harry."   
  
Harry expected this, but he didn't know why it hit him so hard. He felt horrible. He was going to have to take something from her that she treasured more than anything. 'But it's to save her life,' he reminded himself. He walked back outside, leaving Mr. Weasley to break the news to Molly. He knew she had read the letter when he heard a high-pitched cry from the house. Harry took a walk through the garden to clear his mind. When the sun started to set, he headed back to the house.   
  
He expected Molly to jump on him and tear him from limb to limb, but instead, when he walked in, she did jump on him, but in a huge, suffocating hug. She was still crying, and she was mumbling fast. All he could make out was, "...so glad it's you..." and "...better than someone else...". Finally Mr. Weasley pulled her off of him and brought him into the living room to have a man-to-man talk with him.   
  
  
  
"Harry," he finally said, "I trust you with Ginny more than just about anyone..." he began but stopped. "You know I wouldn't allow this if it wasn't completley necessary..." he stopped again. "I just...this...this needs to happen right away, like Dumbledore said..."   
  
Harry got the picture. "Okay Mr. Weasley. I understand," he stood up and was about to walk out, when Mr. Weasley called him again.  
  
"And Harry," he told him, "She doesn't know about what the letter says, yet. I think it would be best if you tell her."   
  
Harry nodded and left the room. He gave Molly one last hug and started up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Ya'll are so sweet! It's gonna happen in the next chapter...if ya know what I mean! ; P   
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Love ya'll!!! 


	4. The Unforgettable Night

Chapter 4: The Unforgettable Night  
  
~*~  
  
A thousand thoughts flew through Harry's head as he accended the stairs to Ginny's room. He finally stopped hesitating and walked up the last step. He stood in front of her door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to relax, but it wasn't working. He had just realized in the midst of all the chaos that this would be his first time, also. He was starting to have serious doubts about it. 'If you don't, she'll die,' he told himself. Before he had time to lose his courage, he turned the doorknob and walked in.   
  
He looked at Ginny. She was lying down in her bed reading a book. The room was pretty dark except for two candles lit so that she could see what she was reading. She looked up and smiled to see that it was him. He was so nervous that he didn't smile back.  
  
"Ginny, I have to talk to you," he meant to say, but whispered instead. He fiddled carelessly with the hem of his jacket.   
  
"What is it?" she asked in a mix between a concerned and scared voice as she put down her book and sat up.   
  
"Ginny...I don't know how to tell this to you..." he whispered again. He was so nervous he had lost his voice. He sat down on the side of her bed.  
  
"What?" she asked gravely.   
  
"I got a letter from Dumbledore this afternoon. And it explained how rare the curse was...and there's only one known cure for it...and..." he took another deep breath, "it said...it said that you would have to...to..." he didn't know why he couldn't just say it. It was like every time he tried, an invisible person put thier hand over his mouth.   
  
"What, Harry? What?" you could hear the faint hysteria in her voice.   
  
"It said that you would have to give your virginity to the one you truly love," he said lowly. He put his head in his hands. Harry felt like a load of bricks had just been set in his stomach. Ginny was silent. When she finally spoke, her words were quiet, but confident.  
  
  
  
"Then that would be you, Harry."   
  
Harry looked at her and studied her for a moment. "Okay," he told her.   
  
~*~  
  
Downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the couch. They weren't speaking, but just looking straight forward. There was not much that could be said. Mr. Weasley took Molly's hand in his. She accepted it. They had no idea what was going to happen, but they were in it together. Author kissed the top of Molly's head reassuringly.   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Harry took Ginny's hand. To his surprise, her fingers intertwined with his. He kissed her hand...then kissed her arm...then her shoulder...then her forehead...and finally, her lips. He was sure to be gentle. His hands went to her shirt, which he unbuttoned slowly. He looked into her eyes as he removed it. He then removed his own. His lips found hers again and he lay her down gently. He lay on his side facing her and brought his hand up to her face, trying to memorize every aspect of it. He moved his fingers to her lips that he touched lightly. She smiled. His hand wandered down her body to her stomach. He then unbuttoned her pants and slid them over her legs slowly, cherishing every inch of her untouched body. He put his hands on either side of her head and looked down into her innocent brown eyes. She was biting her bottom lip nervously. He grinned and kissed her jawline, then her neck. He felt her hands go down his chest and unbutton and unzip his jeans. He slid them off of himself. He brought his lips down to kiss her neck again. Her hands were gripping lightly into his shoulders. She arched her back slightly and he took the opportunity to unclasp her bra. He slowly brought down the straps down her arms to reveal her perfect milky-white breasts. Harry almost gasped at the sight. Ginny must have senced this, because she smiled slightly. She brought his head down to kiss her.   
  
They were both so consumed in so many emotions that all rational thought escaped their minds and all that was left in the world was the two of them. Harry broke the kiss to take off their remaning articles of clothing. They were both completely unclothed, indulged in a passionate kiss. Harry used his knee to move Ginny's legs apart. She got suddenly nervous...'This is it,' she told herself accompanied with unsteady breathing. Harry kissed her reassuringly, which helped a bit. He slowly slid into her and Ginny's breath became even more ridgid. He felt the barrier proving her virginity and captured her lips in his as he plunged into her. She gasped into his mouth. He slowly moved back and forth, making sure to be gentle and not to hurt her.   
  
It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt in his life. Apparently it was having the same effect on Ginny, because he noticed that her gasps of discomfort had soon turned into gasps of pleasure as she gripped into his back with more force. Soon the waves of pleasure became more intense and more frequent. Before they both knew it, they came together. In each other's arms, sealing the most intense experience they would ever have. Harry was trembling slightly, his hair matted with sweat, both of them breathing ridgidly. He kissed her forehead, her lips, then burried his forehead in the crook of her neck.   
  
"I love you," he whispered to her. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears as she stroked his hair. She had waited so long to hear those words come from him, and the moment couldn't be more precious.  
  
"I love you," she whispered back, closing her eyes tightly, savoring every second of the moment.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fell asleep on the couch, in each others arms...something they hadn't done in a long time. The rest of the house had no idea of what was going on, and all engulfed in a peaceful sleep, knowing nothing of the curse, or the counter-curse, or anything that had plagued the minds of thier parents, Harry and Ginny.   
  
That night Ginny fell asleep in Harry's arms, something she'd always dreamed about, knowing that everything was going to be okay from then on.   
  
~*~  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!! To all my reviewers: Ya'll rock!!! I love you guys!!! I'm so happy ya'll like it! I worked real hard on it! Tell me if ya'll want another chapter after this, or should I just leave it at that? I don't know...ya'll tell me!!! LOVE YOU ALWAYS!!! KEEP REVIEWING!!! 


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5: The Morning After  
  
~*~ Harry woke the next morning to find Ginny in his arms sound asleep. All the memories from the previous night came flooding back to him. He felt a slight panic at the thought that everyone knew what had happened the night before. A small hint of blush crept across his cheeks. He ran his hand down Ginny's back, which made her shiver. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked a bit shocked, but soon remembered everything and smiled. She sighed and lay her head back down on his shoulder.  
  
"I think we should get dressed and let the aftermath hit," he told her with a grin.  
  
"You're probably right," she said as he got up. She watched him get dressed, and soon after, did the same. They decended the stairs nervously until they came upon all of the Weasley's eating breakfast. "This feels awkward," she told him. Everyone looked up at them and smiled, to their surprise.  
  
"Come have some breakfast," Ron told them. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a warm smile. Before Harry could sit down, Mr. Weasley called upon him and led him into the living room. Harry swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Did everything go.um.as planned, last night, Harry?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
Harry blushed slightly. "Yes, sir," he told him.  
  
"No.problems?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir," he had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Ah." Mr. Weasley stated, "So I suppose that the curse has been lifted?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I'm guessing," Harry answered.  
  
"Good then.very well.I suppose I'll let you enjoy your breakfast now," he said, in almost a hurry to get out of the situation. Harry knew deep in his heart that he'd never be able to look at him in the same way.  
  
Harry went back to the table and sat next to Ginny, helping himself to a homemade biscuit. Everyone else all talked as if nothing had happened, as if there hadn't been anything going on, but Ginny and Harry looked at each other as if they had a secret no one else knew about, which they did. It was not said, but just understood, that they were meant for each other.  
  
The incident was never spoken of again, and Harry and Ginny stayed together through everything. They never made love again, no matter how much either wanted to, they contained themselves knowing that it would be a thousand times more special on their wedding night. ~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I didn't really know what all to put. I thought I'd just give you a taste of what everything would be like from then on. Ya'll were right- I did go a little fast in the other chapters. I finally read the whole thing together and now I see it. Besides, this is only my second fanfic. Oh well.you can't please everyone.  
  
I love all my reviewers!!! Ya'll are awesome! KEEP REVIEWING!!! Thanks SOOOOO much, you don't know how much it means to me!!! I love ya'll! 


End file.
